Whitebush ( mariatova)
REMBER! THIS PAGE BELONGS TO MARIATOVA! Whitebush is a Black she-cat with White stripes that stretch onto her muzzle. She has yellow eyes. She also has long, sleek, whiskers. History Whitekit is born to HareWhisker and Ravenlight, she had two other Litter-Mates, Mosskit and Dawnkit. Mosskit was a bit of a show-off, he was only a little bit older then Whitekit and Dawnkit, but acted like he was the age of a warrior. Dawnkit was better, she wasnt noisy but wasn't quiet either, she was good freinds with Whitekit. When Mosskit became a apprentice, Whitekit was more lonely but happy since she could daydream in peace. When Whitekit becomes a Apprentice alongside DawnPaw, she is confident, when she gains the mentor FrostNose, everything starts going down a spiral. On the first day of training, Whitepaw practices Battle Training. FrostNose doesn't fight with his paws, he uses his mouth. FrostNose bites a deep wound into Whitepaw, she feels like she's being attacked by a Hawk, Whitepaw responds in a yowl of pain. The damage has been done and Frostnose was on his way, Whitepaw faints. When Whitepaw opens her eyes, she is on the ground with the leader, Greystar, standing beside her. Greystar makes a emotion of shock, she was in a vigil for Whitepaw. Greystar runs off to the medicine cat den to tell the news. Whitepaw is given a poppy seed. Greystar tells Whitepaw that she won't be able to train with Frostnose until her wound healed. Whitepaw shivered at his name, Greystar thought something was up with this but continued asking questions. When Greystar asked "what hurt you, Whitepaw?" Whitepaw told Greystar all about Frostnose's Attack, but then, Greystar rembered that Whitepaw's wound should be covered and rushes her to the medcine cat den. When Whitepaw wakes up from her sleep, many cats surround her. Whitepaw is startled, but just then, she hears HareWhisker and Ravenlight. "Whitepaw! I'm so glad you survived having that cut." Purred Ravenlight, she was noticeable as happy as she could get. Suddenly, Greystar called upon Frostnose and Whitepaw. "FrostNose, is it true you hurt young Whitepaw?" "Yes, I did." responded Frostnose. "Frostnose, hurting Clanmates is against the Warrior Code, Leave BranchClan NOW." hissed Greystar. "FINE!" Frostnose hissed back as he left camp. "Whitepaw, you are now a Medcine cat apprentice, I belive GooseWing will teach you well." Greystar meowed. Whitepaw nodded with saying a single word and went to the Medcine Cat Den. When she became and official medicine cat she earned the name WhiteBush. Personality WhiteBush is a quite cat, she only speaks when she needs too, which makes her thought of as Shy, and Nervous, which she doesn't want too be called as. She is also rather ashamed, this is because she broke the warrior code by having kits with JayLeaf. She is also very caring since she must help the clan and cats that are important or are her family come like Dawnstripe or Greystar, maybe even Harewhisker. Gallery Cat-1014209 960 720.jpg Trivia * Whitebush, when she was a kit, didn't believe in StarClan. * WhiteBush HATES rocks, they don't do anything and hurt when you step upon them. * She loves cold wind, it feels nice on her fur. This also makes her have a liking to LeafFall and LeafBare. * Whitebush is named after Whitetalon, the first BranchClan cat to go to Jayclan. Mistakes * This page was once called SnowBush, but that has been fixed. Her true name is Whitebush. Category:Mariatova's Cats �� Category:BranchClan Cats Category:Cats Category:Twisting Path Arc Cats. Category:Mariatova's Stuff Category:She-cats (Mariatova)